


Beginner's Luck

by ijemanja



Category: Karen Sisco (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn battle ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginner's Luck

The handcuffs emerge from the drawer and dangle from a pointer finger. Karen looks back over her shoulder, one questioning eyebrow raised.

Marley gives a half-shrug. "I'm a cop, what did you expect?" She's leaning against the headboard, watching as Karen inspects the contents of her nightstand.

"I don't know. These are just so conventional. Pink fur maybe? Leather and studs?" Karen drops the cuffs and goes back to exploring.

"Boy did you pick the wrong girl for your first lesbian encounter."

"Not my first. First time that didn't involve a whole hell of a lot of tequila shots, though."

"College?"

"You know those kids, you get them even a little drunk and they'll do anything on a dare? Yeah, I was one of them."

"Damn, I knew I should have opened that second bottle of wine."

"Why, you got something special in mind?" Karen pauses and looks round at her again. "'Cause I didn't think what we just did was too bad, but if you've got a better idea -"

"Oh I've got lots of ideas, trust me." She reaches out and smooths a hand over Karen's bare shoulder.

"Do any of them involve this?"

The next item produced from the drawer is her vibrator.

"That's got potential," she agrees, and then frowns, watching Karen turn it over in her hands. "Please tell me you've seen one of those before."

"Give me some credit," Karen says as she figures out the dial. A low buzzing fills the room.

"Sorry, you're just such a newbie." Marley leans closer, moving a hand across Karen's stomach. "I think it's cute."

Karen turns in the loose embrace and lets the tip of the vibrator graze over Marley's nipple. One of those fine eyebrows arches again. "You were saying?"

"I think it's hot?" Marley offers instead, arching her back a little.

"Lie down," is all Karen says.

Anticipation rising, she slides down the bed till she's lying flat. The vibrator follows her down, running along her body, between her breasts, over her belly and hip. She parts her knees a little in encouragement, at which point Karen purses her lips.

"Can't see what I'm doing," she mutters, and lifts one of Marley's legs up and over, and scoots around till she's sitting between Marley's thighs. Still a little awkward, but she's getting there.

"So," Karen says once she's made herself comfortable, "Where does this go, exactly?" She holds up the still-buzzing toy, a look of feigned puzzlement on her face.

Marley snorts. "Use your imagination."

That's when the vibrator hits her clitoris.

It sends a jolt through her, has her squirming instantly. Karen holds it there with just a tiny little back and forth motion that promises to drive her crazy. Which, she's okay with that.

"Good?" she asks.

Marley nods, with a laugh. She takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly as she settles in for the steady build between her legs.

A few seconds later her eyes which have fallen lazily closed fly open as the vibrator shifts away and is pressing inside her instead. She hisses between her teeth as it slides in.

"That okay?" Karen asks.

"Still good, definitely good,' she assures her. Hooking a hand behind her knee she pulls her leg up to her chest. The new angle is better for hitting her g-spot, and that's exactly what happens.

"God," she gasps, reaching behind her head to grab a handful of pillow.

For a long, drawn-out moment the thrusting is all she knows. Right up until it all shifts again, the shaft slipping from her body, to be replaced by Karen's fingers. The vibrator returns to her clit and Marley thinks if Karen doesn't stick with something long enough to let her come soon she's going to explode or pass out from lack of blood to her brain or _something_.

"Harder." It comes out in a breathy plea and she makes another noise, louder, appreciative, as Karen complies.

The vibrating tip moves in firm, tight circles and _god, finally_. Because with that, and those fingers pushing and dragging inside her it's a done deal. Thirty seconds later her hips are arching off the bed and she's crying out, loud and long.

And when she relaxes back into the mattress, opening her eyes, it's to see Karen sitting there watching it all with a look of supreme satisfaction on her face.

Not that she minds - she's got one to match.

"Not bad," she says.

Karen shrugs. "Like I said, give me some credit. Next, if you want, I'll show you what I can do with those handcuffs."


End file.
